Unusual Enemy
by Felkon
Summary: (Prototype) This is a story about two dragon-cat units, whom been tasked to defeat an unusual enemy, who's a threat for dragon-cat types. (Piece of trash garbage, not recommended)
1. Chapter 1: A proposal

**Unusual Enemy**

 **Chapter 1: A proposal**

 **P.O.V:** Awakened Bahamut Cat

Seeing the cats rushing toward the battle only to stop enemy advance is not an uncommon thing anymore. High command always relies only on Ubers to finish the job, I am an exception. Remembered the times, when cats gets fulfilled with hope seeing me fly over them. ' _Its_ _Bahamut_ _! We are finally saved!'_ Yelled with joy. Now they don't care anymore, so do I. Doesn't matter if victory or loss, they will be still sent to massacre. Hopeless they seem.

Enemy is defeated; base is taken; victory; waiting to get send for another battle this or next day; repeat. Neverending chain reaction, always a battle and a battle. I don't mind, more opponents, more destruction. Not that so good for the rest. Suddenly, Megidora got on top of the crumbling enemy fort to shout his inspiring speech to the cats.

"If you listen, you can hear the thunder of our enemies feet - as they flee! While we feast in victory, they quake in fear, because they know that we are coming for them. Witness the rise of cats army. Witness the rise of the Cats Empire!" Shouting while holding the flag and hung on top of the enemy base.

Surprisingly, that was enough to vanquish any negative moods, bad thoughts and give them all desperate needed morale. Even I gave a bit of smirk, was ready to return to the barrack, but he stopped me.

"We need talk. Privately. No one around. Follow me."

' _Why I was needed to him?'_ Asked myself. By his nature, he would either boringly tell me, that I did not follow myself and not helped the others or did something wrong in the base, but privacy wouldn't be involved, he would just say it, how it is.

We arrived into dense spot was perfect for an assassination. Dense trees muffle any sounds. On the alert I was, in case if someone tries to back stab me from behind, ' _but Megidora ever let that to happen? He's a good guy... knowing that Raiden in his side... I should not think about that.'_ I said myself. He looked on every side, in case if someone followed. Then he said.

"Have you ever fought a spearman?" The question was a bit off topic one. Only one spearman that encountered was the Valkyrie, but that was not a fight, more like sparring. So I just simply nodded.

"Next what will say, will be between us as a secret. No one have to know."

Megidora was a holy-thunder dragon and one of god-emperors. Dragon god-emperors come together to discuss the fate and future of dragons in the cats army and not. ' _Child club'_ how also liked to call it. Main emperor, Ganglion, true pain. Hate him, so as he dislikes me. He will never give me a status of an emperor, because my actions like he quotes: ' _Are brutish,_ _irrational_ _, and destructive.'_ Same goes to other members, who are not very happy about me. Megidora in other hand, didn't even mind, but that would not make such a big difference.

He looked around again, if someone is truly followed.

"Just say it already!"

"I need your destructive powers... And speed."

"Ah. You don't need even to ask. I know what you want to say next. You want me to get rid of any emperor member, to increase your influence. I can do it! Just tell me which one to dealt with."

"What? No! Not this! Don't even think about it!"

"Then why Megs?"

"I was tasked to defeat one strong foe that terrorizes our kind, but I can not do it alone, knowing that I will be killed and do not want to risk other lives for it. You in other hand, can do it, together. Other details will explain later. Now, will you help me?"

"What will I get in return?" Decided that it will be necessarily. Work without a reward - is not a work.

"Dragon-emperors influence. I know that you dislike us and especially Ganglion. But just imagine the changes after the successful task completion. He will be forced to thank your actions. Is this not worth it to hear it from him?"

Thinking about it, he never, ever said something like that to me. If he will do it, that would sound like a choir of angels to my ears.

"At least I will have some fun. A worthy opponent? Heck yeah! Alright Megs. I will help. Who is our enemy?"

"He is a dragonslayer..."


	2. Chapter 2: A negotiation

**Chapter 2: A negotiation**

 ** **P.O.V:**** **Awakened Bahamut Cat** **  
**

I and Megs came into small canyon. Minor dragon colony was built here. Was of no great importance, but the losses were massive. Hundreds of dragons have been slaughtered - within few days. A true genocide.

It was foggy dusk. Thick fog actually. Couldn't see anything. But we still must move forward.

Megidora told that any details about _this_ slayer, will tell after we arrive to the destination, so I started to dig up some informations.

"Here we are. Now it's time to say info, before hassle." Said I to Megidora while we still approach. "Let's start with the appearance."

He didn't answer. Looked at him, and saw him starting to gagging. Didn't understand why for a moment, until saw fallen dragon corpses and smell of iron blood was strong. He almost puked. Likely didn't happen. After that, he finally took care of himself and finally answered.

"He's wearing strange shaped golden armour and his weapon is a spear. His size, maybe like yours. And that all information that we got." Said Megidora while staring at corpses with fear. "...Mmm. Oh wait. No, that's not all. He's using electricity element, and he's a holy knight."

"Holy dragonslayer knight and uses a spear? What?" I asked.

"And he's also fast. Very fast. Ahhh, like lightning fast." Added Megidora.

"Megs, answer better." Replied. "A holy dragonslayer knight with a spear? Some messed up fusion in the blender. But if it is true. I want the fight to be a one-on-one. It will bring me, so much joy!"

I looked on dragons again, wondering, how he managed to defeat them. Surprisingly, almost every dragon was killed just with one precise hit on top of the head. There were also dragons with sliced necks and pierced chests. _'He's good, I will give him that.'_ Said to myself. He definitely has knowledge and experience on how to fight any dragon type. Dragonslayer for a reason. If I want to leave this place alive, I should avoid his attacks, no matter what. While I thought of strategies, Megidora said something to me.

"About fight..." Said Megidora while scratching his head awkwardly. "That will be a second plan. First we need to negotiate peacefully and politely. If he's a knight, he should at least listen to me and... Are you okay?"

"..." I stared at him, as if I were looking at an idiot.

"What?"

"Are you going crazy?!"

"What you me-" He wanted to say something, but I interrupted him.

"No, no, no. Let me guess. You thought that the serial killer, which he is also a racist, will just hear your words and agree. _'Yeah, you right. I need to stop do that. It's bad.'_ **And we will just let him go away!?** " Furiously replied.

"I wouldn't let him away, instead I wanted to bring him to the court. Less cruel and more righteous path. Of cour-" Before he could say something, I interrupted him again and started mock him.

"My god. Let's help Dora and his emperors dynasty to find missing brain cells **in their heads!** " I shouted while Covering my face with my hand. "What else are going to do? **Give him flowers for friendship sign!?** "

" **The dynasty has nothing to do with it!** **This is mine decision! Mine!** Wanted to solve all problems: without killing, fighting, violence. I wanted safety for all kind, no matter what you are. **I am holy creature for God's sake! So is he!** I only hope, that he won't be a complete swine and at least listened my words. Righteous will negotiate with righteous! I better take any chances, than take an action in common murderous battle with many losses! **That's what I want!** "

It was enough to actually shut my mouth. Neither wanted to reply nor found any good sentences to counterattack. After that just nod my head and walked forward without any noises made by me.

After a minute of walking. We finally heard some strange noises. Sounded like someone sharpens his weapon. Shadow figure could be seen from the fog, sitting on top of dead dragons head. The fog at that moment, dissipated a little. Given opportunity to see clearly the enemy's appearance.

It was full armoured knight with lion like ' _I suppose'_ shaped helmet and long red plume. ' _Or that was his hair? How I am supposed to know this?'_ Armour could be medium weight, but easily bendable. Knight sharpens his spear, that was bigger than him, was a bit spilt with blood. He knows that we are looking at him, yet he ignores us and maintain sharpening his spear.

 _ ***gulp***_ "There he is." Said Megidora. "I am having the third thoughts. He totally owned those dragons, and he will do it again on us. We should flee while we have a chance."

"Megs, can you come closer? We need to talk about tactics."

Megidora lowered himself and came closer. He expected, that I will whisper him.

 _ ***Slap***_

The slap was powerful and the sound could be heard from the miles away. It finally drew the knight's attention and stop sharpening his weapon. Now he is sitting, like he is watching a show. I grabbed Megidora by the shoulders and started talking.

"Listen here, you emperor in nappies! Where is that dragon who gave brave speeches and hope? We wasted so many time walking to our destination, so we could stop this bloodthirsty armoured dog..."

"Hmph." Responded dragonslayer.

"...Forced me to choose your advice of _'peaceful and righteous way'_ , and now, you want to quit everything, flee and let him do, whatever he wants? We are here, because only two of us can stop him! Where is your plan to ' _negotiate'_? **Now you are a dragon, or a scared flying chicken?!** "

"I…"

"Of course you are a dragon! Now go and do your job! Prove that you are a worthy emperor!"

"...Right. _***Inhale* *exhale***_ This man will keep hurting everyone, and I won't let it happen. Thank you, Bahamut. This is what I needed."

Megidora now full of resolve and seriousness, came closer to the knight. _'And like always, he stretched out his arms, like he offers a hug. He shows his might in that way?'_ Thought for a second, and he began to talk.

"Dragonslayer. My name is Megidora, the dragon emperor. I came here to stop your madness and entertainment, which includes taking away hundreds of innocence live. Your actions are unforgivable, but I can't punish you either. Instead, you will be judged in court and people will decide your fate. As a holy dragon and you are a holy knight, I hope we can agree. I guarantee your protection..."

"Stop. Did you forget that meeting me would put you face-to-face with a dragonslayer?" Knight interrupted him. "I would be foolish not to take advantage and I would killed you right now. My name is sir Ornstein, and I am flattered with your proposal. But I need to refuse."

"Why so?"

"Main reasons - so listen closely. Firstly, killing dragons is a not an entertainment like you quoted. It's a duty. A task that was given by Gods to me and any other like me. A task that I need to accomplish. Secondly, I would hate myself. I would be humiliated if I chose to listen to the words of dragon instead of slaying him... And final, the third one. I hate dragons myself. And about that calling yourself a ' _holy'_... Less lies next time."

"Excuse me?" Confused Megidora.

' _Oh, this insect will soon eat his own words.'_ I said to myself.

"What you heard, demon. The beasts like you, can not call themselves holies. Now take your pupil-"

' _Pupil?!'_ That word shocked me.

"-into safety, while I am still in bad mood and resting. _***stands up***_ I am giving you both a good opportunity to leave. I don't want to see you again."

"It would be foolish, if I listened to you."

"It was foolish, to ask me to surrender. It would be foolish, if I ever obeyed a dragon's demand."

"But you were stupid enough to challenge dragons!" I decided to intervene.

"True, but that because of my reasons, and they are nothing to you." Stares at Megidora again. "Clear off while you can." Switched to me. "Go before it's too late."

"That's it!" Lunge towards Ornstein, but he dodged it and stepped back. ' _He dodge it? Impossible! My speed is unmatched!'_ I was tired to listen his words, because knew that negotiation won't work.

"You definitely don't underestimate your opponent, pupil. Your aggression, will let you to get injured."

"Listen up you armoured overgrown Voli wannabe. You killed those dragons, insulted my friend, and worst of all, called me a weakling! Now I am angry, and when I am angry, I want to **destroy** someone!"

Ornstein stood into fighting position. Electric aura sparkles around him.

"Stand a side Megs. _***crack knuckles***_ His is mine!"

"No." Replied Megidora. "I want to make sure he will be defeated. I won't run away this time."

"Wonderful. Two birds with one stone." Replied Ornstein with full of courage and readiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Lightning dance

**Chapter 3: Lightning dance**

 ** **P.O.V:**** **Awakened Bahamut Cat** **  
**

The dusk turned into dark midnight. Stormy clouds blocked the moonlight. The simple folks, couldn't see anything in this time. Our enemy sparkle with electricity around him and his spear also applied with lightning. Speaking of lightning. Every for second to fifty seconds, random lightning struck somewhere nearby us to reveal full area clearly for a quick moment. That was Megidora, who made the bad weather for his advantage.

My biggest disadvantage is, that I can't just use my whole power in three hits, that I used to. It would force me to stop, for recharge, leaving me defenceless against his attacks. Instead, I need to be sure that I do one hit and defend myself. One mistake will lead me to the death. But he has the similar situation. One mistake and the life is over. Instead of recharging though, Megs won't give him any chances to rest.

I need to make sure that Megs will stay alive to the end. Something tells me, that one-on-one fight is not a good idea any more. It would be a shame that two us couldn't defeat this _'dragon hunting fanatic'_.

Ornstein charged first towards me. I had a time to react and dodge the attack and tried to hit his face, but he dodged mine attack.

For his impudence, I charged towards him to hit his face again, but he blocked attack with a spear and tried to counterattack by slicing my neck off. I dodge it. Even touching him or spear was a mistake. Electric aura hurts. Something tells me, that we would do that over and over again.

The knight didn't have the chance to rest. He's running from one spot to another. Dodging Megs electrified spheres and lightning strike. Instead of full lightning storm, that could have easily ended the battle already, he had to do focused and precise lightning to hit his mark. This is when canyon played the good role for dragonslayer. If Megs cast many lightnings at once, they would all hit the highest spot, and also would exhaust him quickly.

It seemed like Ornstein is up to something. We also needed some ideas to deal with him.

"Worthy adversaries, I give you that." Said Ornstein. "Those lesser dragons didn't even had a chance, against me. It's a shame, that I need to end your lives either."

Again he charged. I dodge it. Tried to counter. He dodged it. Every mine unsuccessful hits, makes me angry.

He backed away to keep the distance from two of us.

"Is that all you got?" I said.

His raised his spear and it glows brighter. Then he shot lightning from his spear. I backed away left, but I didn't suspect it would chase me. Lightning hit me and quickly Ornstein did jump attack. Luckily, I reacted and blocked the attack, but it was too painful! He did three attacks that I successful dodged them and after that, he used shoulder bash that knocked me down. He had a perfect chance to strike my head, but Megs sphere didn't let him. I raised up with full anger.

"It's time to go all wild!" Finally, decided to stop mess around and end this nonsense. Even if it means, to risk myself.

Lunge toward Ornstein and similar three attacks. He dodges them all. He did the same, and I dodge them. Same tactic over and over.

Doing so, it exhausts me quickly. Then idea came to me. If I managed to force dragonslayer to chase me and climb up on top of canyon, it would help Megidora a lot, and he would use his lightning storm.

Did the same multi attacks, but in addition I kicked him, and I landed the hit! Then I flew to the top and said: "Come and get me!"

Instead of chasing me, he ran towards Megs. _'I left Megs defenceless!'_ Ornstein jumped and targeted Megidora's head. He reacted and flew higher. _'I must be in time to save him!'_ Knight missed, but he jumped much higher this time, which Megs didn't expect to happen. _'No! It's too late!'_

Megs used his left arm as a shield to block an attack. He really thought, that his life was over for him. _***clank***_ Ornstein's attack only scratched a little. A shocking surprise for both of them.

" **What!?** " Shocked and confused, yelled Ornstein.

"Take this!" Finally, Ornstein didn't react in time and I punched him in the face. He flew far away and landed into stony canyon wall, which then he fall off. "Oh, it felt so good. So satisfying. Uh, you alright Megs?"

"Ha!" Replied Megidora. "Your lightning spear is nothing for the thunder dragon!"

 _ ***Ornstein gets up***_ "Every creature has his own weakness. Only what I need to do is to find it."

I lunge towards Ornstein again. Did multi attacks. He dodged it, and I dodge his. However, when electric sphere was ready to shot, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into Megidora's sphere. He dodged it, I didn't it. I could not move for a while, because got paralysed.

"Sorry Bahamut. I didn't mean to hit you!" Replied Megidora and felt guilty.

"Megs. _***puf***_ Remind me to punch you in the face in ten different ways! _***puf***_ That it... **That it!** I am tired of this! Time to die, knight!"

Full of fury. Tired of this knight's antics. Decided finally to end this fight once and for all. Got down, I started to charge the bomb to eliminate this knight.

"Bahamut! Don't do it! You will blow up the whole continent!" Yelled Megidora.

" **I don't care anymore! Go Megs, before it's not too late!** " I yelled back furiously.

Megidora, without losing any second, flew as far as he could. But Ornstein instead of running, pierced my chest and ran away from explosion radius.

Bomb was not ready. He stopped the charge. The explosion formed big crater, like meteor hit this place.

" _ ***Puf***_ _***puf* *puf***_ Grrr... _***puf***_." Tried to get up, but I was too exhausted and tried stop the blood loss holding my hand to the injury. My legs don't listen me. Same as wings. " _ ***Puf* *puf***_ He-he-he... At least... _***puf***_ No more dragons... will be killed. _***puf***_ **Grraah-aghr! Get up!** _ ***puf* *puf***_ I can't die like this! _***puf***_ Not like this... _***puf***_ "

I heard that someone is approaching. I was fulfilled with hope. "Megs! I knew that you will come back!" Turned my head to see the approaching figure. "Quick I need something to..." But I was shocked to see Ornstein still alive and even without a scratch. "... **Are you kidding me!?** "

"The fight is over, dragon. You lost." Replied Ornstein calmly. "Your race, living here, in the same world is coming to the end."

"Grragh! _***trying to get up, but can't***_ Grrrrhm! _***trying again, no results***_ "

"Pathetic." He raised his spear up and aimed at me. "Any last words?"

"Yes!" Replied out nowhere Megidora. "It's time for your judgement!"

Crater that was made after the explosion, finally had no big tops. And Ornstein's armour and spear acted like lightning rod. Megidora finally summoned the lightning storm. Immediately, all lightnings hit the knight.

" **Aaaaaaa!...** " He screamed like he was on electricity chair. After ten seconds, Megs stopped and the knight, blackout from all the lightnings, that hit him, fell. He was still twitching due to charge.

"Is he finally dead?" I asked.

"No." Replied Megidora. "Unconscious. Or maybe even in coma. Can't really tell. Wearing the lightning resistant armour, doesn't mean, that it makes him immune to it."

Approached to the unconscious knight and grabbed his spear. "Hm. I thought it would be much heavier. Here. Use it like a crutch, before you fully recover. We need quickly back to the woods and find something to bandage woods."

"You won't carry me?" Trying to stand up and finally managed to do it with crutch. Slowly I took control of my legs, but wings still paralysed.

"Sorry. But someone needs to carry this dragonslayer to the court. _***grabs Ornstein***_ Now that is heavy. Come on, Bahamut."

"Yes. Let's go."

"... You still mad?"

"Kidding me? That was fun! We need to do it again sometime!"

"Heh. Good to hear it. But now let's go home. Soon sun will rise up."

To be fair. I finally did something good. Maybe I can change myself and be like Megs. Doing deeds and stuff for good? Nah, I am kidding. This Bahamut will never changes. I can't wait to hear something from Ganglion.

For our surprise. Knight and the spear started to glow slightly brighter, and then slowly disappearing. We both stopped not knowing what is happening.

 **(Dark spirit Ornstein has returned home)**

The body that Megidora had carried disappeared, the spear that I used as a crutch disappeared also, and I fell down. We were so confused. We stared at each other like: _'what en world happen?'_

"Well..." Said Megidora with big confusion. "... Looks like I need to carry you after all."

"It's an embarrassment. ***Grabbed me*** All that energy spended for nothing."

"Not for nothing. The dragon genocide stopped. Finally, we worked as a team, kind of. And had a lot of fun."

"Grrr... Guess you are right. But his disappearance, spoiled the whole mood."

"Do you want me to cheer you up?"

"I want to see you trying. Destruction only gives me pleasure…"

"I will tell a secret about Ganglion, only we know. Don't tell anyone else."

"Now I am interested."

"Ganglion not always in flight. Sometimes he has to walk. But he can't walk, because of his small bone legs. So he uses both crutches."

"Really?"

"Yep. If he say about your now situation. Remind him about crutches. Let's see who will be more embarrassed."

"Ha, I didn't even think about that. That some useful info Megs. And uh... Thanks for carrying me."

"I can not allow anyone lay dead. Not on my watch." Cheerfully responded.

Maybe I am wrong and can change into the brighter side. All that I cared in my life was power, but that power would carry me to the safety? I don't think so.

"Don't be cocky Megs. Soon or later, I will carry you to the safety."

" _ ***laughs***_ Ha-ha-ha. Yes you will."

 _'Yes I will'_ , because I am sure, that this dragonslayer knight will return someday.


End file.
